


Like Your Own Sick Game

by orphan_account



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Lofty is lonely and then Lily cares, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nobody checks on you if you keep your head high enough and your smile bright enough. They won't notice when you flinch slightly at sudden movements or swallow awkwardly at even the mention of food. You remember everything and they notice nothing, but you don't mind - that's the way you like it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Your Own Sick Game

_Nobody checks on you if you keep your head high enough and your smile bright enough. They won't notice when you flinch slightly at sudden movements or swallow awkwardly at even the mention of food. You remember everything and they notice nothing, but you don't mind - that's the way you like it._

♡

That's what Lofty suddenly finds himself telling Lily and she listens intently to what he is telling her. Glancing up at him, she draws a conclusion. 

"Lofty, I think you need to speak to someone." Lofty scoffs and turns away. 

"There's nothing wrong! You're the one who convinced me I had something to tell you - and that's it." Sighing, Lily stands up and taps Lofty on the shoulder, indicating that he should follow her. He complies, tripping on the chair legs slightly as he pushes away from the table and stumbles to his feet.

"It's late. You should go home. But make sure you eat properly and have a rest before sleeping. Set an alarm that won't wake you up halfway through your sleep cycle. Look after yourself." Lily watches as Lofty opens his mouth to complain but he says nothing. Wishing him goodnight, she steps through the door and strides towards the exit, silently hoping her friend will heed her advice.

☆

Lofty bounds into the ED the next morning and grins at his friends when they notice him. Robyn seems particularly entertained by Lofty's happier than usual exterior and begins talking to him.

"It's good to see you so happy on such a miserable morning! This ward could do with some cheering up." Lofty nods and points at his phone.

"I found an alarm online that doesnt interrupt your sleep cycle. It's amazing how something like that can improve your mood." They both glance accusingly at Max who is miserably sulking towards Zoe and scowling at Dylan.

"I reckon Max ought to try something like that!" Lofty giggles and when he spots Lily walking swiftly towards reception he mutters her name and follows her, trying to catch her eye. She finally notices and almost smiles at him as he approaches her.

"I did what you said." Lofty tells her with bright eyes.

"What did you eat?"

"Well... it wasn't very inspiring but..." He swallows hard and his gaze drops to the ground. "Scrambled eggs." Lily doesn't laugh, instead she smiles ever so slightly.

"It's much better than what you were telling me you ate." She nods in his direction. "I'm proud of you." She picks up a patient's notes and before walking away she pats him on the shoulder, revelling in her friend's genuine happiness.

♡

_So, they don't notice, and things get worse. You don't eat because you're worried or you don't eat because you think nobody cares. But the truth is, you don't eat because you're stubborn as hell and it's like your own sick game of when someone shows a hint of love - that's when you can start eating again._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !


End file.
